


Fifty-Two Birthday Kisses

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [188]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Morning Kisses, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius wakes Harry with fifty-two special birthday kisses.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fifty-Two Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farbautidottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/gifts).



> Harry birthday Farbautidottir. 💙 This was inspired by their brilliant _Wish You Were Here._
> 
> Scorpius is 26. Harry is 52.

Harry awoke to the soft brush of Scorpius’s lips kissing his scar. 

“Happy birthday love,” his boyfriend said. Then he kissed each of Harry’s eyelids. Then he kissed Harry’s nose, both of his cheeks and his stubbly, unshaven chin. 

“That _six_ birthday kisses,” Scorpius explained. The blond wizard moved his lips downwards, enjoying Harry’s body. He kissed over pebbled nipples, into thick chest hair and nibbled a line of caresses across Harry’s flat belly. 

“Fifty,” Scorpius teased, kissing the line of Harry’s hip. 

“Fifty-one,” Scorpius murmured, kissing Harry’s inner thigh. 

Then his warm lips found Harry’s cock. 

“ _Fifty-two_ ,” Harry laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
